Combine
The Universal Union, known as the Combine or the Combine Empire, is a multi-dimensional empire and the main antagonist of Second Dimension. ''Ruled by a race of grub-like creatures called Advisors, the Combine is known for traveling into dimensions, taking them over, and turning the species into bionic war machines (called "synths"). They are originally from the first person shooter game ''Half Life 2. Background Foundation The Universal Union was created thousands of years ago on a planet known as the Combine Overworld by a series of grub-like creatures known as the Shu'ulathoi, or Advisors. The creatures, despite their powerful telekinetic powers, were weak and were constantly under attack by other hostile species on their home planet. Using their vast intelligence, the Advisors modified themselves in order to survive the harsh conditions of the planet as well as weaponizing themselves, allowing them to fight back against their enemies. Over years, the Advisors also began turning OTHER creatures into synthetic soldiers, brainwashing them and suiting them with equipment fitting of a Combine war machine. Using this new army, the newly founded Combine Empire quickly spread and conquered their home planet before going on to conquer their entire dimension. With vast military power, the Combine also invented dimensional travel and invaded other realms and planets, quickly taking them over. The Combine Empire soon ran into other intelligent life, beginning the first Multiversal War against The Order which would span for two centuries. After the defeat at the hands of the Combine, The Order split up into multiple splinter groups and traveled to different dimensions. Combine influence spread across the dimensions, causing multiple invasions to occur, although none took place in their home dimension. On conquered planets, Combine forces stationed the metropolice, a paramilitary organization of native aliens who join the Combine willingly as spies and law enforcers in the hopes of a better life. Second Multiversal Wars With Combine dominance established, the Combine spread even quicker and conquered multiple planets within days. The last realms were blocked off from Combine reach by the Fortnite realm, a new homebase for The Order. After a brief compromise between an Advisor and Omen, The Order and the Combine Empire created an alliance and invaded the Fallout universe as a quicker alternative. The Brotherhood of Steel, Minutemen, and the Railroad fought the invaders with extreme intensity before coming to the Helghan Empire for support, promising half of all war spoils and starting the Second Multiversal War. Combine forces spread quickly across the Fallout universe, wiping out half of the Helghan fleet and causing them to surrender. With the support of Combine synths, The Order invaded Fallout Earth for the final time, crushing all active military organizations on the planet and recycling stolen Brotherhood of Steel technology. Despite this, Earth was invaded by a the Helghan Empire, who destroyed the Citadel and pushed the Combine out of the Fallout universe. Despite the fierce resistance, the Combine returned and used recycled Zetan technology to trap the Fallout Earth in a pocket dimension, in which the Combine have complete control. The Order and Combine forces swept through the other planets and conquered the Fallout universe before setting their sights on Helghan. With the threat of being stuck in a pocket dimension for eternity, the Helghast Empire surrendered to the Combine, finally ending the Second Multiversal Wars. Battle Royal Islands Within a week of the initial surrender, the Combine launched a surprise invasion on the Fortnite universe, crushing any resistance. With mortars and striders stationed on all of the islands, the Combine proceeded to surround the main Battle Royal island, which also was the stationed headquarters of The Order. Although the force was outnumbered compared to the Combine military, The Order refused to surrender and gained a massive army to fight back. The Combine, however, had a spy in The Order ranks: Omega. With Fortnite technology, the Combine and Omega created a missile capable of hopping dimensions, allowing it to break the storm barrier surrounding the island. The missile landed at Tilted Towers and took down the storm barrier, allowing a Combine strider army to enter to invade. The island quickly fell, giving the Combine control of the Fortnite universe. The Combine established a metro police force on the island and made Omega the island's "ambassador". A resistance movement headed by John Wick quickly gained momentum shortly after the Combine take over. Resistance members first struck in the form of a bomb plot in a Combine controlled laboratory stationed in Wailing Woods. Combine force responded harshly by sending a squadron of fifty-five Combe hunter choppers to carpet bomb multiple location on the Fortnite map. With one hope left, the Fortnite Resistance called for the RED team in the Team Fortress 2 universe. With Resistance support, the RED Team continued hostile efforts towards the Combine, all of which were unsuccessful. During the Fortnite Rebel's final stand, a combined Rebel-RED force faced the Combine at Polar Peaks. While Resistance soldiers and Combine winter troopers fought for control of the mountain, Combine gunships battled Resistance airplanes in the sky. The fighting ended when Combine forces finally conquered the mountain, crushing any signs of Resistance on the Fortnite islands. TF2 Universe Invasion Once the Combine found out about the supplies and troops RED sent to the Fortnite Resistance, they began another Campaign and traveled to the Team Fortress 2 universe, invading a BLU farm house. Combine hunters spread out the engaging BLU forces while striders and synth soldiers supported them with heavy gunfire. The Combine gained control of the farm house in an hour, modifying it to store Combine gunships, hunter choppers, and APCs. With this stronghold, the Combine advanced north of the Badlands and staged a raid on a BLU factory, producing Combine-enhanced TF2 androids. Using Fortnite rocket technology, the Combine used Combine dropships cross-rigged with rifts to launch a full scale invasion of the entire Badland, forcing both the RED team and the BLU team to surrender unconditionally.